1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of trigger mechanisms for firearms and more particularly a trigger mechanism adapted for use in multi-barrel firearms with selector mechanism whereby the user can make a selection as to which barrel is to be fired first, that is in response to the first pull of the trigger. After the first pull the mechanism resets so that the second pull will fire the second barrel. The mechanism provides the option that the resetting, that is the switch over to the second barrel can be automatic, that is not dependent on actual firing of the first barrel or on the other hand, if the user desires, the resetting can be accomplished by recoil and counter-recoil of an inertia member after the first barrel has actually fired.
2. Background of the Invention
Trigger mechanisms are known in the prior art for use with multi-barrel firearms wherein selector mechanism is provided by means of which the user can select either one of two barrels to be fired first. In known prior art the mechanism utilizes an inertia block responsive to recoil and counter-recoil forces which is integrated into the mechanism in such a way that after the first barrel fires the mechanism sets itself so as to fire the second barrel upon the next pull of the trigger. Mechanisms of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,203 and 3,786,588.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,203 also embodies the feature in the trigger mechanism that in the event the first barrel does not fire in response to the pull of the trigger nevertheless the trigger mechanism will reset itself so that the second barrel can nevertheless be fired upon the next pull of the trigger.
The mechanisms referred to above use an inertia member which moves pivotally in response to recoil and counter-recoil forces.
Particularly it is considered that room for improvement existed in the reset or "switch over" mechanism, that is the mechanism whereby after the first pull of the trigger the mechanism is reset or switched over to fire the other barrel. The prior art has been lacking in the provision of the capability of achieving the switch over immediately upon the first pull of the trigger irrespective of whether the selected barrel fires, and further providing the capability which can be optional, of the switch over taking place in response to recoil and counter-recoil resulting from actual firing of the first barrel. The option as identified herein has not previously been available to users.
The herein invention, a preferred exemplary form of which is described in detail hereinafter seeks to realize improvements as identified above.